


Two Left Hands

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), But it isn't totally unjustified, I don't dislike either of them, It's not fair on Stiles or Allison, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Right Hand Vernon Boyd, So Talia and Laura aren't fantastic in the last paragraph of this, The teen rating on this is probably not necessary, They're paranoid, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: When Peter meets Left Hand Stiles Stilinski at a conference, the other intrigues him. He isn't expecting a relationship to begin.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Two Left Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Werewolf conference/supernatural symposium.
> 
> Sorry about the delay in posting this one and the next. I've been a bit ill the last couple of days. Amongst other things, I had a terrible headache which made using my laptop virtually impossible.

Peter met Left Hand Stilinski for the first time at a conference for packs in their area. He was there as the Hale Pack Left Hand, and Stilinski was there as the McCall Pack Left Hand. Stilinski first attracted his attention after he told off Right Hand Roberts for making comments on Left Hands using violence to solve problems. Roberts and Peter had never got along, so it was very satisfying to see him left speechless.

Peter watched Stilinski subtly over the next few days. He was fascinated by the other fast. Stilinski had a quiet confidence that interested him a lot. He could trap someone with words and negotiated easily and efficiently. He danced verbal circles around Alpha Robinson, much to the amusement of Left Hand Wray. Diana Wray, Left Hand of the powerful Graythorne pack, was the unofficial head of Left Hand circles. Her interest in this new Left Hand would help him out a lot, not that he seemed to need it much.

Peter noticed that Stilinski, Stiles was his name apparently, slipped into an instinctive defensive stance when startled, and that made him wonder what kind of state Beacon Hills was in these days. Having thought about that, he decided to observe some of the other McCall pack members. He knows that they have an Argent in their pack; that was argued about for months, and that she is a ‘wolf, and was turned while already part of their pack, because that was a major topic of conversation not only in Peter’s circles but also in the Hale Pack and those associated with them.

Stiles’ wariness turned out to be present in all of the McCall Pack. All of them would go into defensive positions when startled. Beyond that, they all had different reactions. Stiles and Allison Argent were the most paranoid, followed by Beta Lahey. Allison Argent was clearly aware that plenty of people wouldn’t welcome her here, and she seemed to understand it, even if she didn’t like it. The way the McCall Pack protected each other wouldn’t have stood out to Peter if he hadn’t already their wariness and paranoia. It was clear that they trusted each other but didn’t trust others. Right Hand Boyd seemed to be the calmer one of the group, and he was obviously a grounding influence for Beta Reyes and, to a lesser extent, Beta Lahey. He seemed to be a voice of reason for everyone.

Peter was startled when Stiles approached him part way through the conference. “You’ve been watching me and my pack very closely,” he stated “Why?”  
Peter wondered how to answer but settles for telling him the truth. He doesn’t seem like someone who would appreciate being lied to and there’s no need to, so Peter won’t. That way they might be able to work together. “You caught my attention. You clearly know what you’re doing, despite being new on the scene. Then, I noticed you slipped into a defensive stance when you were startled. My family held territory in Beacon Hills for a long time and it was hard sometimes, though it was made easier by decades of influence, so I wondered how a new pack would be faring.”  
“That’s,” Stiles seemed to gather his thoughts, “Pretty reasonable actually.”  
“Why did you think I was watching you and your pack?”  
“Lots of people have tried to kill us, and no-one’s happy with Allison’s presence. I wanted to make sure you weren’t an immediate threat.”  
Peter nodded, and they went their separate ways.

There was a gathering of Left Hands during breakfast the next morning and Stiles and Peter sat together. Stiles turned out to be a fantastic conversationalist, and Peter wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he was attracted to him. Part way through the gathering, Stiles made an argument in defence of killing a threat, and one of the other Left Hands said, “Of course you believe in killing; you’ve had an Argent’s influence. I bet she’s influenced you all to commit senseless acts of violence.”  
To Peter’s surprise Stiles laughed, then said “Do you really think Allison’s the most violent one? Or that she could influence us to that extent if she were?”  
“Well why are you so willing to kill then?” someone asked.  
“Because if I wasn’t, if we weren’t, we’d all be dead,” he said, voice calm but deadly serious.  
A silence fell then, and once conversation started up again people were slightly awkward around Stiles, apart from Peter and Diana Wray. Diana walked up to Stiles and sat on the side of him that Peter wasn’t on. “I like you,” she announced.  
“Thanks,” Stiles said.

When Stiles and Peter get together on the second to last day of the conference, all of the McCall Pack expressed their approval, as did Diana. Peter hadn’t told his pack yet, not sure how to broach the subject but Stiles clearly trusted his pack with everything. Peter got to know the McCall Pack over that day, since they all showed up to meet him before expressing their approval.

Peter’s pack found out the next day. Talia disapproved, Derek was cautiously hopeful, Laura disapproved, and Cora figured it’d be fine. When Talia made disparaging comments about trusting a pack with an Argent in it, Peter’s vehemence in defending Allison. He liked her, and hoped they could become friends, but he hadn’t realised just how protective of her he felt. He hadn’t expected to care about the McCall pack this much, this fast, but he found he was fine with it.


End file.
